Dominate
]] "Domination" ( Shihai) is a keyword exclusive to the Nubatama clan, and introduced in G Trial Deck 13: Ruler of the Evil-eye. How it Works A "Domination" ability allows you to change the state of the specified unit to be dominated. It is done in the following form: *The affected unit becomes dominated, and also changes to Stand state, if possible. *Resolve the "when becomes dominated" abilities that were activated. *Choose one unit that is not dominated in your opponent's front row, and the dominated unit goes to attack that unit immediately. *After attacking, if there are no longer units that can be attacked, the unit stops being dominated. The turn continues in the current phase where the "Domination" ability was activated. Details *As long as an opponent's unit is dominated, the player who dominates it will be regarded as the master of that unit, not his or her opponent. *The new master is referred as the "dominating player", and his or her opponent is referred to as "original master". *When dominating multiple units, all units becomes dominated simultaneously. The attack of them performs one by one until there are no longer units that can be attacked. After finishing all the attacks, all units stops being dominated simultaneously. *If a Legion Leader or Mate becomes "dominated" state, so do the other unit. *The dominated unit's automatic abilities, are resolved by the dominating player **Any cost is paid by using the dominating player's cards, including dominated units. **Any effect is played by using the dominating player's cards, including dominated units. **Requirements and conditions are checked by using the dominating player's cards as references, including dominated units. **Abilities with "at the beginning of (step)" can be used, but not "at the beginning of (phase)". *If the dominated unit is locked, the owner binds that unit, it is then called to his or her own field, and the called unit will not be dominated. This is because when it is locked, it is treated as "your opponent's locked card" rather than "your locked card". *The circle where the dominated unit is in, is now referred to from the dominating player's point of view. **If it's in the left column of the original master, it's now on the right column of the dominating player. **When a circle changes masters, it is considered to be in neither player's front nor back row. *If the dominated unit moves due to an effect: **If it moves to a non-circle zone, it moves to the area of the owner of that card. **If it moves to a circle, the master of that circle and the owner of that card are different, the move will not be carried out. *The dominated unit cannot boost, be boosted, nor intercept. *If a dominated vanguard is attacking, the drive check is done by placing the top card from the dominating player's deck to the dominating player's trigger zone. *The dominating player cannot call or ride on top of a dominated unit, nor even move dominated units, as long as the circle's master is different from its owner. List of Cards Grade 3 *Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" Grade 4 *Enma Stealth Dragon, Kingokutenbu *Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord Trivia *In the anime, Domination is depicted by the opponent unit's eyes turning red, and taking on a frenzied disposition.